Hey There, It's Yogi Bear
Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! is a 1964 American animated musical comedy film produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and released by Columbia Pictures on June 3, 1964. The film stars the voices of Daws Butler, Don Messick, Julie Bennett, Mel Blanc and J. Pat O'Malley. Based upon Hanna-Barbera's syndicated animated television series The Yogi Bear Show, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! Is the first theatrical feature produced by Hanna-Barbera and the first feature-length theatrical animated film to be based on a television program. Plot Boo-Boo Bear wakes up from winter hibernation, excited about the new Spring. Then Yogi Bear wakes up with his only interest finding some food to eat with Cindy Bear unsuccessfully trying to woo Yogi. After Ranger Smith thwarts Yogi's latest attempts to grab some food, Yogi gets angry and convinces Ranger to transfer him out of Jellystone National Park. Smith prepares Yogi to be sent over to the San Diego Zoo along with an identification tag. Yogi first says goodbye to everything, but tricks another bear named Corn Pone into going to California instead of him and Boo-Boo and Cindy remain unaware of this, thinking Yogi departed for good. Soon, Yogi is stealing food from all over the park under the alter ego "The Brown Phantom", but Smith believes it is another bear. He threatens whoever it is to be sent to the zoo. Cindy, wishing to be with Yogi at the zoo, angers Smith into mistakenly sending her away. However, she gets sent to the St. Louis Zoo instead, as the San Diego Zoo doesn't need anymore bears. When she realizes her true destination, she gets very sad, crying since she knows she'd be far from Yogi now. Late that night, Cindy falls out of the train and becomes lost. A traveling circus is looking for a great act to raise their ratings, when suddenly, their dog runs off and scares Cindy into walking on the telephone wires, the perfect opportunity for the circus. Yogi has recently missed Boo-Boo and above all Cindy. Yogi goes to Ranger Smith and hears about her disappearance. Soon, Yogi and Boo-Boo escape from Jellystone to find Cindy. Meanwhile, Ranger Smith decides to let them find their way home to avoid trouble with the commissioner. After an extensive travel, Yogi and Boo-Boo locate Cindy, who is being kept a prisoner for the greedy manager's nest egg. As Yogi confronts the manager, he is made to join the circus, too. Boo-Boo releases Yogi and Cindy and they make their exit. As they make their way home, they crash a barnyard party somehow escaping afloat a river with the barn's door. Then, while Cindy & Yogi dream about a honeymoon in Venice, they find themselves suddenly being chased and hunted by the police, as they somehow became fugitives, but make their escape. They hitch a ride, but find themselves in the middle of a busy city and make a run from the police to the top of a hotel and across to a high rise under construction. The next morning, Ranger Smith sees the three bears on television and decides to pick them up in a helicopter. All the commotions have made a great publicity for Jellystone and Ranger Smith gets promoted to Chief Ranger. Cast *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Airplane Pilot, Ranger Tom **Bill Lee as Yogi Bear (singing) **James Darren as Yogi Bear (singing) *Julie Bennett as Cindy Bear **Jackle Ward as Cindy Bear (singing) *Don Messick as Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith and Mugger, TV Reporter, Policeman, Airport manager, Yogi's Inner Self **Ernie Newton as Boo-Boo Bear (singing) *Mel Blanc as Grifter Chizzling *J. Pat O'Malley as Snively *Hal Smith as Corn Pore, Moose *Jean Vander Pyl as Barn Dance Woman *Jonah and the Wailers as Zoo-bound Bears *Thurl Ravenscroft as Policeman *Allan Melvin as Police Sergeant Production The animated musical film was produced and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, with a story by Hanna, Barbera, and former Warner Bros. Cartoons story-man Warren Foster. Another Warner Cartoons alumnus, Friz Freleng, served as story supervisor.Barrier, Michael (1999). Hollywood Cartoons. New York: Oxford University Press. Pg. 562-563. . When the Warner Bros. Cartoons studio closed in May 1963, several of its animators, including Gerry Chiniquy and Ken Harris, also joined Hanna-Barbera to work on this film. Soundtrack Release and reception A review from the May 27, 1964 issue of Variety pointed out that the scarcity of theatrically released feature-length animated films made Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! highly marketable. The review called the film "artistically accomplished in all departments". The review commented that the script was a bit redundant, but that the songs were "pleasant, if not especially distinguished". After its 1964 release, the film was reissued on January 17, 1986 as part of Atlantic Releasing Corporation's short-lived Clubhouse Pictures program. Home media The film was released on VHS a few times in the United States by Paramount Home Video, KVC Home Video, and GoodTimes Home Video respectively in the 1980s and 1993. These releases use the 1986 Clubhouse Pictures reissue version, but it is not known if it contains the Columbia references. In 2000 Warner Home Video included this film on its VHS Bumper Collections (with several other TV shows) in Australia. This release also lacks the original Columbia Pictures card and credit references. On December 2, 2008 Warner Home Video released the film on DVD in North America. However, like a concurrent DVD release of another Hanna-Barbera feature, The Man Called Flintstone this release alters the opening of the film by removing the Columbia Pictures logo and its credit references. Unlike the former, it is presented in 1.78:1 anamorphic widescreen (both films were animated in 1.33:1 and matted to 1.85:1 for theaters). A R2 DVD was released in the UK on January 31, 2011, and is also presented in 1.78:1. Transcript Gallery Promotional Images Posters Trivia *This is the first Hanna-Barbera animated film distributed by Columbia Pictures, although Warner Bros. currently owns the rights to Hanna-Barbera's properties after absorbing the studio in 2001. References External links * * * * * Category:Yogi Bear Category:1964 films Category:Acquired films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Warner Archive Collection Category:Warner Home Video Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films about bears Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about animals Category:G-rated films Category:Films based on television series Category:Comedy films Category:Musical films Category:Adventure films Category:Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!